Beaches
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Sam, Kate and Dean take Aaron to the beach. ONE-SHOT


Sam checked the bag before him on the ground at his feet.

_Towels. _

Check.

_Sunscreen._

Check

_Hat._

Check.

_Toys._

Check.

"Dadda! Dadda!"

Sam turned around, to find his three year old son running towards him. Running right after him, was Kate, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Aaron Dean Winchester!" she shouted, as the little boy threw himself into his father's waiting arms.

"It's okay, honey. I've got him," Sam said, as he sat the boy down in the back of the car.

Kate let out a frustrated sigh, and went back into the house to get the cooler. Every trip to the beach was always the same. Aaron causing trouble, Kate getting frustrated and Sam getting a headache from his wife and child yelling. Luckily, Dean was here to experience this eventful moment.

Coming out of the garage, Dean looked at his brother and shook his head.

"You're wife sure can yell," he said, as he walked over to the car.

Sam picked the beach bag off the ground, and placed it in the back of the car. Aaron quickly crawled over to it, and peered inside, wondering what his mother had packed for the day. Dean ruffled Aaron's blonde locks, before turning to Sam.

"Is it always like this, when you take the squirt to the beach?" he asked, and Sam looked at his brother.

"Dean, it's like this twenty-four, seven," he said, as Aaron started pulling things out of the bag.

"Aaron, stop that. Mommy packed this nicely for you," Sam said, as he put the toys and towels back into the bag.

Yet Aaron ignored him, and continued to pull everything out, as Sam put everything back in. Dean picked Aaron up and sighed, tickling the boy's side.

"Unca Deanie! No!!" Aaron squealed, as Dean grinned.

"Come on, kiddo! We don't want mama getting angry and daddy having a heart attack," he said, carrying the boy to the side of the car.

Sam packed everything back into the bag, just as Kate came out of the house. She placed another beach bag into the back, along with the cooler. Dean shut the car door, after buckling up Aaron in the carseat. He then went to shut the garage door, as Kate went to the passenger side and got in. Sam got in and started the car, making Aaron cheer. Dean climbed in next him, and shut the door.

"Buckle up Unca Deanie!" Aaron said, looking at his uncle.

Dean put his seatbelt on, and looked at his nephew for approval. Aaron looked at the belt, then nodded. Sam put the car in gear, and pulled out of the driveway, and out onto the street. It took fourty five minutes to drive down the highway, pay the toll, and park the car. While Kate and Sam went to the back of the car, Dean pulled Aaron out of his carseat, and carried him. He took the beach bag away from Kate, and pulled it onto his free shoulder.

As they walked down the sandy slopes and onto the field, they were surprised to find that this part of the beach was empty. It was only ten in the morning, but usually it was hard to find a good spot during this time of the day. Kate and Sam set up the beach blanket, and Dean set Aaron down. As soon as his little feet hit the sand, he quickly darted off, heading towards the water. Kate shouted and and Dean quickly ran after him, scooping him up over his shoulder.

Kate sat down on the blanket and dug through the bag for the sunscreen. Sam watched as Aaron tried to pull away from Dean, pointing to the ocean.

"Wata! Wata!" he cried, looking up at Dean.

"Not until mommy puts sunscreen on you," Sam said, as he sat down next to his wife.

Kate pulled out the bottle of kid's lotion and handed it to Dean, "Make sure you get his back and face, Dean. The last thing I need is a miserable child for the night," she said.

Dean smirked, and unscrewed the top off the bottle and pulled Aaron down onto his lap. Aaron squealed as the cold lotion touched his back, but sat still to let Dean cover him up. Kate took her another bottle of sunscreen out and squeezed some into her hand, and started rubbing down her body. Sam did the same, before putting some onto Kate's back. Dean tossed the closed bottle across the blanket and stood up, pulling Aaron up with him. Just as they were about to walk away, Kate stopped them.

"You too, Dean. It's only fair," Kate said, holding the bottle out to him.

Dean groaned with Aaron, and took the bottle from Kate. Handing the bottle to Aaron, Dean smirked.

"Wanna help?" he asked, and Aaron nodded.

Kate laughed, as she rubbed Sam's back down. Dean pulled the lid back on the bottle, and Aaron squeezed the lotion onto Dean's back.

"Make sure you get me real good, kiddo. I'm counting on you," Dean said, as Aaron ran his tiny hands all over Dean's back.

While Aaron did his job, Dean made sure he covered his arms, face and chest with lotion. When Aaron was done, he waited as Dean stood up and looked at Kate.

"Wata?" he asked, and Kate nodded.

"Go ahead, but listen to your uncle," she warned, as Dean scooped the three year old up.

As Dean and Aaron ran down to the water, Kate and Sam followed slowly behind. They both stopped a few feet away from the water, and watched as Dean and Aaron played in the surf. Sam wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, and laughed, as Aaron hid beind Dean's legs as the water rushed up to his knees.

"He's so good with him," Sam said, as Kate laughed.

"Yeah, he really is. I'm glad he came back," she replied, resting her head against his shoulder.

As Dean and Aaron played around, Sam and Kate walked down the shore for some alone time. After an hour, Kate suggested that they all go back up to the blanket and eat lunch. Instead of crying or throwing a fit, Aaron quickly ran in the direction of the blanket and over to the cooler. The adults laughed, as the little boy watched them walk slowly after him.

"Mama! Hurry!" Aaron shouted, bouncing up and down.

Once they reached the blanket, Kate sat down and opened the cooler. Aaron watched as his mother pulled out the juice box and sandwich for him, holding his hand out for the juice. Kate pushed the cooler over to Sam, and got Aaron set up next to Dean. She unwrapped the sandwich and put the straw into the juice box. Aaron ate quickly, and was finished before everyone else.

"You have to wait, Aaron," Sam said, as he tried to pull his father up off the ground.

Aaron began to whimper and Kate pulled the blue bucket and green shovel out of the bag, and held it out to him. Aaron looked at it, and shook his head. Kate put thet beach toys down, and continued eating her lunch. When Aaron realized that his parents and uncle weren't getting up anytime soon, he went over to the bucket and walked off the blanket and onto the sand. He began to dig up the sand, and dropped it into the bucket.

"What are you building, Aaron?" Dean asked, as his nephew hit the sand with the shovel.

"I build. I build," he answered, as he scooped up another pile of sand.

Once the adults were finished eating, Kate went to throw the trash out, while Sam and Dean helped Aaron with the sand. Kate returned and laid out on the blanket, while the boys went down to the shore with the extra bucket she had packed that morning.

"How about we find some shells for mommy?" Sam asked, as Aaron dragged the bucket along the sand.

After an hour of searching, Aaron managed to find several different shells and rocks to fill the bucket. Walking up to the blanket, Aaron let out a squeal as he reached Kate.

"Mama, lookie!" he said, putting the bucket down next to her.

Kate sat up and looked into the bucket, smiling. She reached in and started pulling the shells out one by one. Aaron then pointed down into the bucket.

"Look. A buggie!" he said, with a giggle.

Kate frowned, and looked back into the bucket, before letting out a screech. She jumped up and pulled Aaron away form the bucket, as he tried to reach inside. Sam picked the bucket up and saw a tiny crab moving around inside. Dean looked at it, and started to laugh. Kate glared at him and looked for bites on Aaron's hands. Sam walked down to the water and tossed the crab out with another shell, before walking back up to the blanket.

"Buggie gone?" Aaron asked, as Sam set the bucket back down.

"Buggie gone, kiddo," he said, as Aaron looked down at the bucket sadly.

They spent another hour playing, and by one o'clock, Kate suggested they head back to the house. Aaron watched as the shovel and buckets went back into the bag. Kate pulled Aaron's towel out and wrapped him up in it. As Sam and Dean shook out the blanket, Aaron began to cry.

"No! No! No! No!" he shouted, as Kate shoved the folded blanket into one of the bags.

He ran over to Kate, and tried to pull the blanket back out, but she picked him up. Grabbing their things, they headed back up towards the car. Aaron screamed and cried, trying to get out of Kate's arms.

"Aaron, stop it," Kate said, as the little boy cried.

"No!' he shouted, before hitting her cheek.

Kate didn't even blink, since she was used to it. Dean on the other hand, was shocked.

"Hey!," he shouted, before taking Aaron from Kate. "No hitting the pretty lady, you hear?" he asked, as Aaron whimpered.

"It's alright, Dean," Kate said, but Dean shook his head.

"Kids don't hit their mothers," he answered, as Aaron became quiet.

As Kate and Sam put everything into the car, Dean put Aaron into the carseat. Aaron knew he was in trouble, and he was upset that Dean was mad at him. Dean never raised his voice to Aaron, which was something new for the little boy. The drive back to the house was a silent one, as Aaron quietly looked out the window. When they reached the house, Dean took Aaron inside, while Kate and Sam put everything into the garage. Dean offered to give Aaron his bath, that way Kate and Sam could go shower. Aaron sat in the tub quietly, as Dean washed the sand and salt off and out of his hair. Afterwards, he quietly let his uncle dress him and put him into bed for a nap.

A few seconds later, Kate came into the room, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of shorts and one of Sam's shirts. Dean walked out of the bedroom, as Kate sat down next to Aaron on his bed.

"I sorry mama," Aaron said, as Dean walked across the hall into the guestroom.

"It's okay, baby. Take a nap and later we can play in the yard, okay?" Kate asked, as she handed Aaron his teddy bear.

A few minutes later, Kate stepped out of Aaron's room, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Dean, and smiled softly.

"Thank you," she said, leaning against the bedroom door.

Dean nodded, "You're welcome," he replied.

He then walked down the hall to the bathroom, and Kate went into her bedroom. He took a quick shower and dressed, before heading back into his room. Just as he was about to lay down in his bed, he heard Aaron calling for him.

"Deanie! Deanie!"

Dean got up and walked across the hallway, and opened the door. Fearing for the worst, he was relieved to find his nephew sitting up in his bed, clutching his stuffed bear to his little chest.

"What's wrong, squirt?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Stay," Aaron said, pointing to the spot next to him.

Dean nodded, and lightly pushed Aaron over, before laying down on the small bed next to him. As soon as Dean's head it the pillow, Aaron curled up next to him, and laid his little head on his chest. Within minutes, he was out cold. Dean kissed the top of his head, and he too fell asleep shortly.

Who knew, that a day at the beach would be so tiring?


End file.
